


Paradoxical Labour

by pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Barry and you were together, Barry has second thoughts with his relationship with Iris, Dark Barry Allen, Declarations Of Love, Early Labour, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashpoint (DCU), Hurt Barry Allen, Jealous Iris West, Love Confessions, Multidimensional couples, Multiverse, Paradox, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader, Protective Barry Allen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Savitar is a family man, Savitar is protective, Tension, There's two of you, True Love, very protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms/pseuds/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms
Summary: Y/N wanted her husband back and she didn’t care if she had cross through a million parallel universes, she’d find him but she nor he had any idea just what would happen when she would. (I haven’t gotten up to season 3, but I couldn’t wait to write something about Savitar, considering I spoiled it for myself, so if Savitar seems OOC, then I’m sorry and this is more AU than anything else.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Flash (2014) or anything associated.
> 
> Warnings: Nope, no warnings here.
> 
> ||Please don’t repost or plagiarise||

Barry stared at the doppelganger of Y/N that had just entered through the breach, the  _heavily pregnant_  doppelganger of Y/N.

Her eyebrows knitted together in worry, lips pulled down as she cradled her tummy, the white material of her maternity dress stretched over tummy and the too-large cream cardigan scrunched as her arms curled over her pronounced belly. E/C eyes watching Barry and the Team Flash warily. He couldn’t help but notice her glow and just how radiant she was with a new life growing inside of her and he felt a stab in his chest: a stab of jealousy at who had helped create the unborn child in her tummy. 

He didn’t know why though; he had been with this Earth’s Y/N for quite a while but his unresolved feelings for Iris drove the two of them apart and the heartbroken Y/N ended up moving to Coast City to continue her practice as an Obstetrician, needing a break from Barry and his craziness while he lived out his childhood dream of being with Iris West.

Now here he was, eternally questioning _‘what if?’_  in light of the current situation and every one of those internalised doubts, started with her name. “Y/N?” Barry asked, taking a step toward her to which she answered with a step back, fear colouring her gorgeous features. “Hey it’s alright, we’re not going to hurt you, I promise.”

“You need to be careful Barry, we don’t know this doppelganger. She could be dangerous for all we know.” Iris whispered but was surprised when Barry, instead of nodding along with her, he was glaring at her angrily.

“Doppelganger or not, I don’t think Y/N would risk the life of her  _unborn_  child if she had powers.” Barry interjected, voice hard and protective of Y/N and all her counterparts, evil or not.

“Barry.” Joe’s voice was stern yet calm, gently reprimanding him.

“Especially powers I don’t possess.” Y/N growled, E/C eyes now alight with a fire that Team Flash knew all too well, it was that look of saying, 'try me if you want to be maimed by a hormonal pregnant woman’. “Now where is my husband? I know he’s here.”

“Y-your husband? Your husband is in this world?” Cisco asked, eyes wide with shock.

“Yes and you have him here.” Y/N’s voice was hard as she walked away from the breach, breezing past Team Flash.

Well, she more like waddled her way past them.

Moving as quick as her swollen belly would allow, she entered the cortex to see her husband sitting in one of the chairs. Lifting his head to see who entered, his eyes widened when he noticed her. He shot up from the chair and with a flash of orange lightning; she was scooped up in his tight embrace, both conscious of the growing child in between them.

“What are you _doing_ here?” Savitar questioned her, pulling back to stare at his wife from beyond the void, one milky white eye and one hazel-green blown wide with surprise, “how did you even get here? The only way you could is if-”

“-if our child is developing to have more of your genetics than we originally thought. He’s got your  _speed_ , Barr. That’s how I got here.” Lifting her hand she gently caressed the scarred half of Savitar’s face and his eyes fluttered closed at the deeply-missed contact between husband and wife.

“Well, our baby is going to be extraordinary indeed, if they were able to lend your their power so you both could see me. Our baby is going to an impressive speedster.”

“Your child. . is a speedster? Already? From the  _womb_  he’s already demonstrating his powers through you?” Barry’s eyes turned to Y/N, “You’re married to  _Savitar_? My time remnant who’s hell-bent on destroying us?” His wide eyes turned to Savitar, “and you married Y/N? My ex-girlfriend?” Barry’s brain was having a hard time trying to assimilate to the scene he had been treated to as his confusion rose with each question. Barry openly stared at Savitar and Y/N as Joe, Wally, Cisco and Iris flanked him in the entryway of the cortex.

“ _Ex-girlfriend_?” Y/N asked, her expression morphing into one of shock and sadness for her doppelganger.

Savitar opened his mouth to speak but the Kid Flash cut him off, “I thought it was because you want to be a god.”

“Well, unimaginative minds can only take so much and if I had said that I was doing what I was for love, you’d only come back to the conclusion that I wanted power so I thought I’d cut that corner and give you what you want, because nobody has ever killed for love right?” Savitar asked sarcastically, pressing a protective hand on Y/N’s belly as Wally bristled.

“And you just let this happen?” Wally growled at Y/N who glared right back, “you’re just gonna let him do this? Ruin our lives and kill my sister, Barry’s  _fiancée_?”

“I don’t approve of him killing anybody but it’s not like I can grab a spray bottle and spray him in the face every time he does or thinks something stupid, he’s not a dog and he didn’t shit on the rug. But I also think you’re forgetting that  _Barry Allen_  is my  _husband_. Time remnant or no; Savitar or not, he is still  _Barry_ , a Barry that you all shunned.” Y/N’s eyes glittered slightly with excess moisture as she stared up at her Scarlet Speedster but as quick as it appeared, that moisture vanished, leaving behind a stony and protective glint in her E/C eyes. “He is my husband and I love him with all his shortcomings and faults.”

Y/N slowly leaned back into his chest and Savitar wrapped his other arm around her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “I can’t and I won’t lose him. I’ve begged him to find another way to stop the  paradox from reaching him but he’s a stubborn ass.” Y/N defended, smacking her husband’s chest protectively but Savitar tensed, groaning softly as he rubbed the stinging spot on his thin chest. “But I can help you find a way to stop the paradox.”

“Y/N you shouldn’t put yourself under any unnecessary stress, you’re too far along and you could induce yourself into early labour.” Savitar gently reminded her but was quickly shut up when he saw the look in her eyes.

“It’s not unnecessary when our child could potentially grow up without a father and for me to live my life without my husband, I don’t  _bloody_  think so.” Barry hid a warm smile behind his hand. She could so stubborn and pig-headed sometimes; he missed that a lot. He missed someone fighting him with everything they had when he made a dumb decision. When Barry made a terrible decision or pitched a downright awful idea, Y/N would always be there to counter and if need be, fight him on it until they lost their voices. The conversation would end with the both of them drinking water and Y/N earning a victory kiss and grovel from Barry. Barry turned his attention back to her when he witnessed her turn to face Savitar, hands on her hips and a scowl contorting her features. “So, you know what you can do? You can sit down, shut up and let me do my work in saving the damsel in distress which is you. Do you  _understand_  me, Bartholomew Henry Allen?”

Savitar slumped with a heavy sigh, “yes, Mrs. Allen.”

“Good, does anyone have knowledge with breaches and paradoxes apart from the two Barry Allen’s in this room?”

“I’ve watched Classic and New Who over one-hundred times including dealing with this kind of thing before; I’d say I have personal experience, does that make a qualified candidate?” Cisco raised his left hand, shaking it excitedly, “anything to get Savitar out of here and away from us. No offence, Mrs. Allen.”

“None taken and perfect, because I’ve watched both Classic and New Who in under a month and Barry’s been teaching me about the breaches so it’s fresh in my mind.”

“Respect.” Cisco grinned and helped Y/N waddle to the basement and the others followed, curious.

“You married her.” The Scarlet Speedster grinned, delighted in seeing his evil time remnant verbally whipped in shape by his own wife.

“You didn’t.” The God of Speed was quick to come back.

That stung in Barry’s heart for a reason he still didn’t know the answer to. 

(..)

“So you searched for Y/N from a world beyond the multiverse just to be with her?” Barry asked, wistful eyes following the gorgeous woman in question bustle around the basement around the breach with Cisco hot on her flats.

“What can I say, Barry? I’m in love with her. I didn’t screw up like you. I’m not questioning my decisions, I’m not regretting them and reflecting on them as mistakes. I righted my wrongs, I picked the right woman and I stayed with that wonderful woman who understands me better than any other,” Savitar answered Barry quietly. A soft smile playing on his lips as he watched Y/N and Barry’s eyes followed and never left his ex’s doppelganger. They watched her as she spoke with Cisco excitedly about paradoxical breaks and potential solutions to severing the link with between Savitar and the paradox he created. Savitar’s smile slowly slipped as the gravity of the situation filtered into his mind, “the only reason I’m doing this is so I can be with Y/N and our child without the paradox chasing me.”

“If this Y/N is anything like my Y/N, she’ll always find a way to help us, just like-”

“-that time when I created Flashpoint.” Savitar ended Barry’s sentence, “she was the one that lost the most and yet she was the one that stood closest to us until you decided to screw it up.” Savitar turned his hazel-green and pebble white eyes to Barry, “and you wonder why I crossed the void to her universe where none of this-” Savitar gestured lazily around the basement, his actions and words pertaining to the entire multiverse in general, “-exists, to find and be with her.”

“We may have found something.” Cisco yelled, walking with Y/N back to the middle and everyone surrounded them, “we might have a way of monitoring the paradox on a more intense scale and in turn, we can figure out a way to,  _hopefully_ , stop it.”

“Okay, let’s hear it.” Barry gestured for Cisco to continue.

“So-” Before Cisco could even get one word out, a pained groan erupted from Y/N as she gripped on the edge of the table. All eyes were on Y/N in a flash as 

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” Iris asked as Y/N’s free hand slid to her protruding belly as she groaned once more.

A gust of wind pushed against her just as two pairs of hands took hold of her just and she looked up to see both Barry’s looking down at her with worried expressions.

“Baby, are you alright? What’s happening?” Savitar murmured, framing her face with his large hands.

Taking deep breaths to think through the pain, she looked at her husband and then to the Barry that had one arm around her back and the other holding her arm to keep her steady.

Her eyes widened, “Barry!” Gasping, they all collectively looked down to see fluid pooling in between Y/N’s legs on the floor, “my water’s broken!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Flash (2014) or anything associated.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, sweet times between Savitar and Y/N as well as some moments with Barry and Earth 1 Y/N. First time parent fears and giving birth to a speedster.
> 
> Author’s Note: Side note, the duration of labour can actually last up to 20 hours but given as this is Savitar’s baby and the baby is obviously a speedster. I’ve incorporated that into the labour so the reader has actually burned through the Latent Phase quicker and is currently in the Active Phase which occurs when the cervix has dilated from 4 to 8 inches. It’s not at all true for the ACTUAL amount of time a normal human would be in the Latent Phase of labour. The Transition Phase is when the cervix has dilated from 8 to 10 inches, that means that the reader will be ready to give birth and that her cervix has softened and opened enough that she can start pushing. Thank you, WebMD.
> 
> ||Please don’t repost or plagiarise||

_“Barry~!”_  Y/N strangled a groan as she started vibrating so quickly she was nothing more than a blur and she gripped both Savitar and Barry’s hands, crushing them in her titanium grip as they led her to the bed in the med bay and Savitar ripped the cardigan off of her and took her hand as Barry stepped away.

“Baby, baby,  _Y/N_!” Savitar called, his free hand sliding to her blurred clammy cheek and as terrified eyes opened to look into his and he helped her settle on the bed as Iris, Joe, Cisco and Wally stood just outside, also worried about Y/N’s doppelganger. “You’re going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise, you’ll be fine.”

“B-Barry, I’m scared,” Y/N sobbed, her voice in different pitches like Barry’s as Savitar’s eyes closed as he sighed, jaw clenching in worry.

“I know baby,” Savitar’s voice was gentle and trembling. Nobody in Team Flash, not even Barry had heard that voice come out of Savitar’s throat, nobody knew it even existed, “and that’s exactly why we’re going to do everything we can to stop it from happening. Our baby is going to be fine, we’re just going to meet them in a different way than we planned, okay? Don’t worry.”

Barry moved forward, temporarily pausing in his advance when Savitar tensed, holding his wife closer to his chest as he glared at his original murderously. “Look, I know this is scary and I know you’re trying to protect her. Going to a hospital is a waste of time, they’ll have no idea how to handle a meta baby, especially a  _speedster_.” Barry inched closer until he was nearly pressed against the other side of the bed, opposite Savitar as they both watched Y/N slowly calm as the contraction subsided, her vibrating slowly stopped and she was left, panting and sweaty. “I know someone who can help, who’s dealt with this kind of stuff before.”

Savitar’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his expression smoothed into realisation as tears gathered in his eyes before he nodded, “I’m not leaving her side.”

“I wasn’t asking you to.” With a flash of orange lightning, Barry had disappeared.

“Barr, where’s he going?” Y/N sobbed, her voice now normal as she clutched Savitar’s hand tighter to her chest and he bent low, his free hand sliding to her face and his thumb gently swiped at her forehead.

“Hey, he’s just gone to get some help so we can have the baby here okay? Everything’s going to be fine, my goddess.”

“How do you know, Barry? How do you  _know_  everything will be okay?” Y/N whimpered, tears blurring her vision of her beloved husband who made mistakes, believing he was doing what was right just to be with his wife and unborn child.

Savitar hesitated before wiping the tears that slid down her temples before lowering to press his lips to her forehead, eyebrows furrowing and eyes crinkled as he shut them tight; inhaling her signature shampoo as he sobbed once against her forehead. Pulling away to rest his forehead, their eyes met, “because our baby may be fifty-percent me, but they are also fifty-percent  _you_  and  _you_  are the fiercest person I have ever met. If our baby is anything like their mother, they’ll inherit your unbending will. Trust me on that, Y/N.” Savitar’s voice was raw with emotion as he cupped her face in his large, graceful hands.

Y/N’s lips trembled as tears started rolling down the sides of her face and into her hair as she nodded, “I love you, Barry.”

“I love you more, Y/N.” Savitar leaned in once more to capture her lips to which she reciprocated immediately and they shared a sweet, terrified and loving kiss under the fluorescent lights of the medbay.

(..)

Meanwhile, Barry had sped to Coast City in record-breaking time.

Running through the streets and following the signs that he remembered, it wasn’t long before he was met with a closed door in a high-rise apartment building. Usually he was always on the other side looking in from the window, but this time he was going to man up and speak to the woman whose heart he tore in half.

Knocking on the door, he waited a few moments before hearing the painfully familiar voice that made his heart jump beat twice as fast, _“coming, hold on!”_

The locks clicked and he heard the chain rattle against the door as it came undone and the door swung open to reveal Barry’s ex, Y/N Y/L/N.

Her E/C eyes widened as she stared at the man she never thought she’d see knocking on her door again. The shock quickly wore off, replaced with anger, “what do you want, Barry?” Her voice was hard, unyielding and Barry had a hard time trying to speak.

“Y-Y/N, please. I know I messed up bad and you know I wouldn’t be here unless it was  _absolutely_  necessary; but we need your help.” Barry begged, knees shaking like he was about to fall to the ground and plead until she gave in.

“I don’t see why I should lend you my help when the last time I asked for  _yours_ ; you left me for Iris.” Y/N’s jaw clenched, eyes stony as she flipped her H/C hair out of her eyes.

“I know and believe me I wish I could change it, but please,” He begged, hands pressed together like he was praying, “you know I wouldn’t have bothered you if I had the choice.”

“What is so important that you ran to Coast City to see me?” Y/N crossed her arms underneath her bosom, still glaring at her ex-speedster boyfriend.

“Savitar’s wife is pregnant, her water just broke and the only person I could think of to help; someone who has genuine experience with delivering metahuman babies was you.” Barry rushed in one long string of words.

“Whoa, whoa! Back up! Savitar’s _wife_?!” Y/N yelled, incredulous, “who’s stupid enough to marry that psycho?”

“Uh…funny you should say that. .” Barry laughed nervously and Y/N’s face softened for a brief moment upon hearing the high pitched giggle that Barry used to always use when he was nervous and then her curiosity peaked.

“Why is it funny that I should say that? Who married Savitar?”

(..)

“Oh my God.” Earth 1 Y/N stared up at her doppelganger laying in the medbay bed with a large pregnant tummy easily protruding from the thin hospital sheet that covered her as she napped with Savitar standing over her, his hand gripping hers like she might just disappear if he let go. “I married him.”

Joe, Wally, Iris and Cisco were nowhere to be found, probably in the cortex.

Y/N was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Savitar was Barry or that he was staring at her doppelganger with such love and affection that it reminded her of her Barry and the woman Barry spoke of was her doppelganger from another universe through the void which was untouchable to most speedsters.

“Yeah, I told you.” Barry answered, wheeling in the equipment that he ‘borrowed’ from Central City Hospital. It was everything she would need to deliver the baby that was getting ready to pop out of her doppelganger.

“You told me  _nothing_!” Y/N hissed at her ex before moving cautiously toward the medbay while Barry sped around, getting everything ready and placed in the correct spot.

“Miss. Y/L/N, it’s nice to see you again.” Savitar spoke up from his spot with his wife as he nodded to the Earth 1 doppelganger.

“Grilled Cheese, it looks like you’ve been seeing a lot of me.” Y/N quipped before lamely gesturing to her sleeping  _(and very pregnant)_  doppelganger, to which Savitar grinned slightly, chocolate brown locks falling into his vastly different eyes.

“She called me that too, still does when she’s mad at me.” Savitar chuckled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his wife’s forehead before looking at her Earth 1 counterpart with worry in his eyes, “do you think you can help deliver the baby?”

“Help? I  _can_  deliver the baby. That’s what an obstetrician i-” her sentence was cut off by the harsh intake of breath from her doppelganger as she experienced another hard contraction and E/C eyes flew open as she gripped at the bulging sides of her pregnant tummy and she started to vibrate once again. Surging forward, Earth 1 Y/N sidled up to her doppelganger and gently brushed the wet locks away from her trembling forehead, “Y/N? Hi, I’m…you, and I’ll be the one delivering your first child.”

“H-hi. .” Y/N’s familiar lips curled into a gentle smile that Earth 1 Y/N was just able to make out, “I was wondering when my doppelganger would show up.” Her breathing was laboured.

“I’m right here, now how far apart are the contractions?” Y/N asked herself who stared up at her husband.

“They’re up to 3 minutes apart now.” Savitar answered as his wife slowed until she was clearly visible and the vibrating paused.

“I see. .” Y/N murmured, moving around the bed to gently probe her tummy, feeling an odd vibrating sensation emanating from within, “I can see why Barry ran me here.” Lifting her skirt, she examined how far along Void Y/N was, “you’re dilated 8 centimetres. Barry tells me that your water broke five minutes ago?” A hesitant nod from her non-biological (or universal) twin. “A lot faster than a normal human, for which I need to be quick.” Y/N murmured before turning her eyes on the exact same laying in the bed, “Are you experiencing any backaches, any cramps in your lower abdomen?”

“N-not as such, it’s become more of a series of vibrating for about 45 seconds which leaves me really tired and I’ve been passing out in between.”

“That’s not normal at all, is it?” Savitar asked, his still dashing features contorted into fear and worry.

“Yeah, it’s not.” Y/N answered, “your body isn’t meant to house a speedster and when the contractions start, your body is trying to burn through the pain which explains the vibrating that you’re experiencing whenever you start to contract and the three minute long pauses in between.” Y/N explained to both her doppelganger and to Savitar, “It’ll definitely leave you lethargic  _especially_  if you’re not eating as much as you need to be. The baby will leave you with acute hypoglycemia which I know how to counter. Dating a speedster for three years teaches you a few things.” Earth 1 Y/N winks at herself to which Void Y/N reciprocated.

“I know what you mean, I married one.” Y/N jabs her thumb at Savitar who rolls his eyes playfully.

“If you don’t mind needles, I’m going to put you on an IV drip and you should be feeling better soon. It won’t bring any harm to the baby. But you  _will_ need it, especially if you’re vibrating during birth.”

“Oh, that’ll be fun.” Void Y/N chuckled, “I can’t  _wait_ to phase through the bed and give birth to my baby on the floor.” She quipped sarcastically.

“I’ll catch you if you fall.” Savitar chuckled along with Earth 1 Y/N and Barry who was right behind her.

“I can help you out.” A soft voice murmured from just outside of the medbay and four pairs of eyes turned to see a silver-haired Caitlin Snow, brown eyes gentle and devoid of evil. “If you’ll have me.”

Both Barry and Savitar tensed but Earth 1 and Void Y/N smiled gently. “You fine with being my nurse for now, Dr. Snow?” Earth 1 Y/N teased, bringing a much needed smile to Caitlin’s pretty features.

“I think I’ll manage for the time being, Dr. Y/L/N.” Caitlin smiled gently before moving forward in the medbay, stopping as both Barry and Savitar moved in front of their respective Y/N’s to protect them from harm. “Barry and. . Barry, I’m not going to hurt Y/N or her doppelganger. I want to help her.”

“If you do anything and I mean anything that I find suspicious; I will end you.” Savitar threatened, jaw set and eyes hard as he stared at Caitlin.

The ice user nodded, but not before watching with surprise as Void Y/N raised her hand and smacked her husband across the back of his head with a stern glare firmly grounding her beautiful features. “Apologise  _right_  now, Cheesy.” She demanded, “don’t  _fuck_  with me right now. I’m pregnant, hormonal and in labour. I’ll make King Shark look like a goldfish and Grodd into a Capuchin monkey.” Barry snorted before quickly covering his mouth, trying to play it off as if he were coughing.

Savitar took a deep breath, looking at his angry wife who was in labour and he gulped slowly before looking back up to Caitlin, murmuring an apology before moving back to hold his wife’s hand.

With that, Earth 1 Y/N and Caitlin got to work, prepping the equipment they’d need for Y/N to give birth to her child. Savitar had changed her into a hospital gown and set her back down in the bed gently just as another contraction started and she groaned in discomfort, gripping at his hand once again.

45 seconds later, the contraction subsided and Caitlin set up the IV drip to help with Y/N’s hypoglycemia as Earth 1 Y/N checked her doppelganger. “Okay, Y/N, I’ve just checked how dilated you are and I’m pleased to say that you are fully dilated. We’re going to prep you to give birth now, but only push when I say so. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yeah.” Y/N nodded, her hands shaking as her eyes flicked to Savitar.

“It’s going to be okay, baby. I’m right here.” Savitar bent down, pressing another kiss to her forehead and both Barry and Earth 1 Y/N watched as their doppelganger’s relaxed in the presence of one another in the hour that their first child would be born.

Turning, both Barry’s and Y/N’s eyes met for half a second before they both looked away almost immediately but the thumping of their hearts said otherwise as Y/N walked toward her doppelganger and slowly lifted her legs so they were spread and her feet were flat against the bed and Caitlin pressed a button on the remote and the top half of the bed lifted electronically so Void Y/N was sitting up in a more comfortable position.

“Barry, you should go.” Earth 1 Y/N’s tone was business, leaving no room for argument, “you’ll only get in the way if you’re here. Go stay with your fiancée.”

“O-okay,” Barry murmured before looking to her doppelganger, “you’ll do great, Y/N. Don’t worry.” Void Y/N smiled gently, thanking him breathlessly as another contraction started and as Earth 1 Y/N moved to dart forward, Barry took her hand in his quickly. Neither of them even tried to deny the electricity that ran through them at the touch of their bare skin, a crackle of orange lightening struck across his hazel-green eyes and Y/N’s breathing picked up as she stared at Barry, who was staring at her with the same wide and glazed eyes, “y-you’ll do great too, Y/N. You always do.”

With that, Barry sped away, a gust of wind in his wake and Y/N could swear she could faintly detect a hint of the cologne she had bought him when he had complained he was running out of the only bottle he owned. 

 _‘He still wears it?’_ Was her only thought before she moved toward her doppelganger, Savitar and Caitlin. “Okay Y/N, Sav- uh Barry, Caitlin, are we ready to deliver this baby?”

“I’m ready.” Caitlin answered.

Savitar nodded just as Void Y/N’s vibrating slowly stopped and she took a deep breath before looking at her doppelganger who smiled brilliantly, “let’s have this baby.”

(..)

The last two hours had been hell on Earth for both Y/N, Savitar and Caitlin.

Void Y/N’s screams echoed through the facility and drifted into the cortex, where everyone was waiting impatiently, cringing whenever they heard Y/N holler in pain and exertion. “Push, sweetheart, push! You’re doing great!” Earth 1 Y/N encouraged her doppelganger, sweat dripping down their identical foreheads for very different reasons.

Void Y/N roared in pain as she started to vibrate uncontrollably, her hand crushing Savitar’s. _“You’re never touching me again, do you understand me?!”_ She managed to shriek at her husband who nodded like a madman.

“I promise, sweetheart. I promise I’ll never do this to you again!” He was so nervous and so fearful of what was happening that he started to regress back into his former self. The bumbling, awkward, shy and sweet Barry Allen that he was in the past from which he was created.

The Barry Allen from when he first got his powers. 

“Come on, sweetheart, you’re doing amazing! Keep pushing! Almost there!” Y/N called, “I can see the head, you’re doing amazing!” Y/N tried to fit her fingers around the head to give the baby and her doppelganger more give. “Okay, Y/N, one more big push. ..  _now!”_

Void Y/N let out one last grating squeal before she fall back against the bed just as the vibrating instantly stopped, leaving her a sweaty, tearful and panting mess.

It was in the silence that they heard a soft cry of a newborn baby. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Flash (2014) or anything associated, no any of the songs used in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: Just a whole lot of baby fluff with Savi and the reader and some sweet times with Barry and Earth 1 reader ;D
> 
> ||Please don’t repost or plagiarise||

“Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Allen,” Y/N slowly straightened up until she was standing, a wriggling baby wrapped a white medical sheet cried loudly in her arms, “you have a healthy boy. Daddy, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” She asked gently, identical E/C eyes flicking over to Savitar who nodded mutely, stumbling over as watery eyes never left his fussing son. Caitlin handed him a pair of surgical scissors and with shaky hands, welling hazel-green and pebble white eyes flicked down and he gently cut the umbilical cord before lifting his hands to take hold of his son, but Y/N gently shook her head, “we’re just going to clean him up and we’ll be right back, okay?” Y/N asked gently as her doppelganger nodded gently, her hand slipping easily against her husband’s as she panted softly.

“Don’t take too long, doc, I wanna see my baby boy.”

Grinning, Y/N gently tried to calm the fussing boy before taking him to Caitlin who cooed gently at the newborn Allen and set off to clean him while Y/N went back to clean up Void Y/N.

Savitar wiped at his tears as he looked to his equally ecstatic wife as she smiled brilliantly, tears glittering in her E/C eyes and they shined in the fluorescent lights. She was sweaty, tired and in a bit of pain from not being able to have an epidural due to the Speed Force in her system, courtesy of their child. “A boy, we have a boy, Barry.” Her voice was soft, tired but the happiness in her eyes was not to be denied and all Savitar could do was nod, too overcome with emotions to talk.

“Dad, would you like to hold your son?” Caitlin urged, beaming in pride as she cradled the infant boy swaddled in yellow, little chubby hands grasping at air as Savitar turned. His eyes zoned in to the tiny child who wriggled in Caitlin’s arms.

Nodding, the self-proclaimed God of Speed slowly held his shaky arms out for his son for the second time.

Caitlin gently placed the little Allen into his father’s arms and he instantly started to fuss from the change, little arms flailing in every direction and his tiny face scrunched. “Hey, hey.” Savitar’s managed to choke out, his voice barely above a whisper as he cradled his son closer, gently rocking back and forth to soothe his boy, “it’s okay, Daddy’s got you.” Savitar positioned his face so the baby wouldn’t see the right half that had been damaged. “Daddy’s got you.”

Newborn eyes opened and hazel-green eyes met their genetic twin, tiny hands lifted and pressed against Savitar’s handsome face, directly pressed against the scarred half, both eyes wide with wonder as the tiny Allen stared up at his father. Patting his tiny hand against his father’s cheek, Savitar gently turned his head, fully prepared to hear his son’s terrified screams but was shocked as Baby Allen wriggled, gurgling happily, excited to see all of Daddy.

A sob ripped through Savitar as his face, scar and all, bare to his son who didn’t show one ounce of fear as little fingers caressed the damaged skin. Savitar brought his son closer to him and pressed a small kiss to Baby Allen’s forehead, inhaling his unique baby scent.

Caitlin, Earth 1 Y/N and Void Y/N smile at the sight, both Y/N’s eyes glittered with unshed tears as they witnessed the growing bond between father and son before Savitar’s head lifted to look at his crying wife. Tear tracks shone under the lights as he moved forward, sniffling gently. “Here, slugger. Here’s Mummy.”

Savitar looked to his wife, bending low to place their son on her chest before he closed the distance between their lips, kissing her with all the love his heart could muster. “Thank you so much, Y/N. Thank you.” Savitar whispered, thanking her over and over with the birth of their perfect boy.

As he moved away, Y/N gently cradled her baby boy to her chest, feeling his warmth and his little body in her arms and a tidal wave of emotion washed over her. Excitement, happiness, a fierce protectiveness but there was also fear, uncertainty and doubt swirling through all the positive emotions, something that was rather normal for a first-time mother, but it all melted away as she held her son.

Baby Allen stirred gently before blinking his eyes open and stared directly at his mother and tiny arms flailed, cooing as his hands batted against her bosom. For the first time, E/C eyes met her son’s hazel green and she broke down. “Hi, baby. I’m your mummy.” She gently lifted him closer, pressing dozens of kisses along his tiny face, revelling in the baby scent as she cried, “welcome to the family, Thomas.” Y/N lifted her eyes to Savitar who nodded in approval of the name, “Thomas Joseph Allen. Has a nice ring to it, huh?”

“It’s perfect, sweetheart. Just like you.” Taking a seat by the bed, he reached into his shirt before taking the black cord that was tied around his neck, pulling it off, he undid the knot and slipped his gold wedding band from the material before slipping it back on his finger.

The gesture made Y/N smile.

Savitar wrapped an arm around Y/N and pressed his forefinger to his son’s hand who gripped it tight, making Savitar smile brightly as the brand new parents stared at Thomas with wide, loving expressions. “Can you say ‘ _daddy_ ’?” Savitar asked gently, wiggling his finger so Thomas’ hand followed. Thomas gurgled, little lips smacking together. “Can you say, ‘ _speedster_ ’?”

“Barry, sweetheart,  _pookie-pie_ ,” Y/N’s voice was sickly sweet as she smiled crisply up at him and Barry froze. He knew that tone too well. That tone meant business and assured death if he continued, “he’s not even 15 minutes old yet, chill.” 

Earth 1 Y/N and Caitlin giggled as Savitar blushed, dropping his head so the chocolate strands of hair covered his eyes before turning his attention back to his son. “Caitlin, can you take over for me? I need some air.” Earth 1 Y/N sighed, wiping at the sweat from her brow.

“Sure, go ahead. I’ll do the rest. You did great, Y/N.” Caitlin smiled, rubbing Y/N’s back.

“Thanks, Cait.” With that, Y/N slipped out of the medbay quietly.

(..)

The next day, everyone gathered in the cortex.

The residual Speed Force energy inside Y/N was enough to completely heal her overnight that she felt good as new in the morning. Thomas had his reflexes and senses tested and he was a completely healthy boy as far Earth 1 Y/N could tell, but she warned Savitar to keep an eye on Thomas’ speed, considering it played a large factor in her doppelganger’s pregnancy.

Both Y/N’s were standing next to each other as Savitar cradled Thomas close to his chest behind his wife, staring down every member of Team Flash that even breathed too close in Thomas’ direction. Joe, Iris, Wally, Caitlin and Barry were standing around, all of them were gathered around Cisco.

“At the exact moment that Thomas was born, the paradox completely paused and it hasn’t budged to which we were lucky, considering he didn’t have long before the paradox would have reached him.” Savitar breathed a sigh of relief, cuddling his baby boy closer to his chest, his vibrating hands soothing his son as he and Y/N shared a thankful glance before turning back to Cisco, “now hear me out but I think Thomas’ birth has something to do with Savitar’s choices.” 

“What are you talking about, Francesca?” Savitar asked, blurry wedding band glinting softly against the light of the cortex.

“I’m  _saying_ Deep Dish,” Cisco glared at Savitar, “that Thomas is an impossible variable that at the exact moment that he was brought into this world, the paradox completely stopped in its tracks to you.”

“An impossible variable? Do you mean that he wasn’t even meant to be born?” Barry asked as Void Y/N stepped back to set a protective hand on her newborn baby, her fingers clenched around the white blanket that covered him.

“Theoretically, yes. Savitar probably had a different path he could have taken with his ‘ascension’ that had nothing to do with Y/N or Thomas but something changed this time, didn’t it?” Cisco asked, turning his eyes to the God of Speed.

Savitar sighed, switching Thomas to his other arm, the vibrating paused as he looked directly at Y/N, ignoring the others as he watched her eyebrows furrow in curiosity. “When I was first created, my future self never decided to pursue you. He didn’t even try. He went ahead with his plan, murdered Iris and successfully stopped the paradox from reaching him and restarted the cycle with me.”

“What changed, then?” Y/N asked, voice shaky as she inhaled a trembling breath.

He watched her silently, his eyes tracing every beautiful facial feature as baby Thomas gurgled, powder green beanie hugged his tiny head and a small patch of H/C hair peeked from the brim as his matching onesie scrunched in Savitar’s hold. “During all the time that I was contemplating my ascendancy, I found that every thought I had was occupied by you, not the plan to take over the Speed Force.” Savitar took her hand in his, squeezing gently as he spoke, “I didn’t want to make the same mistake twice and I refused to let you go for a second time in my new life. I let you go as Barry Allen, I left you as Savitar from before and that’s when I decided that, that wasn’t going to be  _me._ I love you too much to leave you and I wasn’t going to let history repeat itself. I didn’t care about being a god or about getting faster. All I wanted was you and when I found you and we were together, I found myself feeling happier than I’ve ever been in my life. Next thing I knew we were married and expecting our first child.” Savitar grinned, unshed tears in his eyes and Y/N chuckled, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at her husband. “I’ll do anything to keep my family safe,  _anything_.” Iris looked down, biting on her lower lip as irritation and anger flitted across her features before it disappeared and she smiled along with everyone else, but not before Barry saw.

The others watched the couple with small smiles on their faces despite their initial reservations toward Savitar before Cisco brought them back to reality, “Thomas was never supposed to be born,  _originally_. But considering he was, the paradox shifted from having Iris die to having Thomas live. He was a solution that we never even dreamed of.” 

“So in short,” Earth 1 Y/N murmured, everyone turning their attention to her, “Thomas just saved his father’s life.” 

“Basically, yeah.” Cisco said, “there’s nothing to worry about anymore, the paradox has stopped.” 

“You Allen’s amaze me.” Void Y/N started, shaking her head as she sighed, Savitar and Barry grinned as Thomas cooed, “my son’s taking after his father, saving lives already.”

“Damn right.” Savitar grinned, lifting his son in the air and wiggling him back and forth and the baby squealed in excitement.

“Careful! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” Void Y/N gasped, clutching at her heart as Joe and Wally ran to Iris, Caitlin and Cisco hugged each-other as Earth 1 Y/N and Barry crowded around their doppelganger/time remnants.

“What are you guys going to do?” Barry asked, “the paradox is broken, you can do whatever you like now.”

Savitar shared a look with Y/N who nodded gently, “I think we’ll be heading back across the void into Y/N’s world. It’s actually quite peaceful there and it’ll be safer to raise Thomas.” 

“I agree.” Earth 1 Y/N spoke up, resting her hand on her doppelganger’s shoulder, “a world like this… it doesn’t guarantee for happy endings, but going back to your home where nobody but your Barry can cross, that’s the safest place you and your son can be.”

Void Y/N smiled gently, nodding as they turn to look at a curious Thomas, “I think so too.”

“May I?” Barry asked, holding his arms out for Thomas as Savitar slowly cradled his son closer to his chest, glaring at Barry as if he’d slaughter him if he even so much as twitched in Thomas’ direction.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, let him hold Tommy.” Void Y/N glared at her husband with a reproachful expression and Savitar sighed.

“The only reason you can boss me around like this is because I love you.” Savitar growled at her quietly, his eye twitching at her shit-eating grin.

“Why do you think I do it, baby?” Both Y/N’s giggled while both Barry’s rolled their eyes.

“I know your pain, dude.” Barry lamented.

“Tell me about it.” Savitar murmured before reluctantly handing Thomas over to Barry, who cradled the newborn baby carefully and the tiny Allen started to cry from being lifted out of his father’s arms and into this strangers.

“Hey, hey Tommy. It’s okay.” Barry tried to placate the baby but Thomas continued to cry, little hands balling into fists as he kicked, obviously unhappy that he wasn’t in his father’s arms anymore; who was more than pleased with his son’s reaction to which Void Y/N acted accordingly and slapped his chest in warning.

Earth 1 Y/N watched on as Barry stuttered and jerkily tried to rock Thomas so he’d calm, but the quick and hard movements only served to further distress the poor baby as both Void Y/N and Savitar cringed, both twitching to move forward and pacify him themselves.

“Barry.” Earth 1 Y/N murmured gently, her hands sliding over his biceps as she stepped behind him, “calm down a bit. Rocking Thomas like that isn’t helping him.” Aiding Barry, both he and Y/N gently started to sway Thomas and he quietened slowly, hazel-green eyes opening to look into his father’s original. “There you go, just like that.” 

“Hey buddy.” Barry whispered, smiling brightly, “Hi, Thomas.” Earth 1 Y/N smiled, her hands gently running along his biceps absent-mindedly as they both cooed at Thomas who slowly warmed to the two strangers that held him.

“Hi there, sweetie.” Y/N whispered gently, smiling down at the infant while Void Y/N curled into Savitar’s side and he wrapped his arms around her waist, his cheek resting against her head as they watched their non-biological twins bond with their beautiful son.

* * *

“Well, I guess this is goodbye. I just want to say, thank you for everything.” Void Y/N, Savitar and their son Thomas in the carrier,were just in front of the open breach that Cisco had opened for them. 

“You’re very welcome.” Barry was the first to speak up. Y/N was smiling gently as most of the West’s were smiling softly except for Iris. Caitlin was standing with Cisco off to the side of the breach.

Hesitating momentarily, Void Y/N seized the chance and hugged her doppelganger who hugged her back, chuckling in surprise. Both Barry’s smiled at the exchange as Thomas cooed and Savitar sighed, moving away from the breach and held his hand out to Barry for his original to shake.

“Y’know, when future you created me, he went back in time to one pivotal moment of our lives.” Savitar murmured gently, watching as Barry’s face contorted into confusion.

“Which moment?”

“The night we were going to propose to Y/N before Zoom screwed it up with his breachers.” Savitar said and Barry straightened, looking directly into his time remnant’s eyes who tightened his grip around Barry’s hand, voice lowering even more than its usual reserved tone, “don’t let her go again, Barry. You know that your feelings toward Iris aren’t nearly as strong as your feelings toward Y/N anymore. You can’t lie to me.” Barry sighed, looking toward his Y/N as she listened to whatever Void Y/N had to say, voices inaudible before he looked back to himself, “I know when you finish patrolling for the night, you check on her through her apartment window in Coast City, you didn’t do that for Linda or Patty; but you do it for her, what do you think that says to you? I know about your doubts about marrying Iris and that you can’t stop thinking about Y/N.” Savitar murmured, “don’t make the same mistake we both have in the past. Rewrite your future and make it better than you ever dreamed… with Y/N.” Savitar stepped back, nodding his head to the others before moving toward the breach as Void Y/N and Earth 1 Y/N stepped back from each other, the same knowing smile featuring on their identical faces. Void Y/N looked to Barry and kissed his cheek gently, giggling at the redness that bloomed shortly after. 

“Remember what I said.” Y/N’s eyes flicked to her doppelganger as she spoke before she looked to Barry and kissed his cheek gently, giggling at the redness that bloomed shortly after. She grinned to Iris who inflated like a blowfish at the contact while Joe and Wally smiled gently at the woman, she also said her goodbyes to Caitlin and Cisco who did the same. “Let’s go, my boys!” 

Savitar smiled, taking his wife’s waist securely and tightening his hold on the carrier that cradled Thomas. “Ready, baby?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Y/N smiled, wrapping her arms around her husband’s shoulders.

“Let’s do it.” Savitar pressed a warm kiss to her lips which Y/N reciprocated. “Let’s go home.”

Together as a family, they walked into the swirling vortex and crossed the void as Cisco slowly closed the breach behind them.

“I guess…that’s that, then.” Joe broke the silence as everyone turned, murmuring their agreements until Barry looked around.

“Guys, where did our Y/N go?”

(..)

Y/N took in a deep breath of fresh air from the roof of STAR Labs, letting the crisp night air cool her down as she looked over the bright lights of Central City.

She’d be lying if she said that she didn’t miss this place.

It was where she grew up, attended all variations of the education system, had gotten her first internship as a nurse and rose up the ranks to become a renowned obstetrician and excelled in her field as one of the best. 

But Y/N would be lying if she said she didn’t miss the beautiful memories that she had made in this city:

Coffee at Jitters like clockwork before she went to university or before her morning shift at the hospital and always getting something to eat before heading off to the bus stop.

The times she shared with Cisco and Caitlin and the clubs they’d hit when they were feeling particularly mischievous and wanted to have a good time, despite that all three had important jobs the next day.

The late nights she’d pull just to finish a module or case-study or even a presentation that would have to be presented the next day and she had just started on it.

The morning she bumped into a cute, bumbling CSI who spilled his coffee all over her scrubs to which he followed her to the hospital, apologising. Y/N gently told him that it was okay but she did have to work and if he wanted to continue the apologies, he’d have to be injured and in the emergency room. When she told him that, she didn’t think he’d actually show up with a bandage wrapped poorly around his head, claiming to have fallen down a flight of stairs and needed the nurse with a coffee-stained uniform.

Giggling at the old memory, Y/N wiped the tears that threatened to fall, it hadn’t been easy when she moved but it was necessary at the time. But now, she missed the memories, she missed her friends and she missed Barry.

Y/N sighed, remembering what her void doppelganger had said to her in the basement, just before she left:

_‘Listen, I don’t know what happened between the two of you to warrant a break-up, but I can assure you that your Barry still loves you, so very, much. I wouldn’t let a chance like this go. I saw the little moment with you and him in the medbay before he left and I saw that spark up. He loves you, Y/N.’_

_‘He couldn’t open his eyes to see me the first time I was with him. What’s happening now, is just guilt.’  
_

_‘Really? So, when he finishes patrolling Central City and running all the way to Coast City every night without fail to check on you, that’s guilt? Or whenever he sees an old photograph of the two of you when you were together, he aches for those times, is that guilt too? Or perhaps it’s the doubts he’s having about marrying Iris, wondering ‘what if’ every single time she pops into his mind, you’re the one he imagines a family with, would you call that guilt or would you call it what is, which is undying, overwhelming love for you.’ Void Y/N cupped her doppelganger’s cheeks, looking deep into her eyes, ‘don’t forget that I know how you feel too, so I know that you still stay up late, wondering if he’s alright. You watch science documentaries and wonder if Barry’s already watched them. You smile every-time you see the Flash’s logo posted anywhere in the city. You order his favourite pizza with extra jalapeno’s because it reminds you of him and you still wear his periodic table jumper even though you know it’s his favourite one. You’re not over him and you still love him. Don’t let Iris stand in your way, take your Barry back. You loved him even before he was struck by lightning and I know you’ll love him forever. Please, don’t let him go, because **you** two are meant to be.’  
_

Y/N never bothered to ask how her doppelganger knew exactly what she did or even how she felt because it was true.

She still loved Barry, more than anything in the world. Her feelings still burned as bright as when they had first started dating and with the information of what Barry was feeling, a small glint of hope bloomed in her heart despite her uncertainties. 

“Here you are, I’ve been looking for you.” His warm, gentle voice called from the entrance to the roof and Y/N turned her head to see Barry in a pair of washed out jeans and a baggy white v-neck with Einstein’s equation that turned into that MC Hammer joke that he loved; splattered on the front with a long, hooded cardigan slipping off his thin shoulder and black vans tapped quietly against the cement roofing.

“I just wanted to get some fresh air, been a crazy few days.” Y/N smiled, crossing her arms in front of her chest as Barry moved to next to her, his hands deep in his front pockets.

“Yeah, I know. I had no idea that Savitar was doing it all for his family, or that he had married your doppelganger.”

“ _That_ was insane! I nearly had a heart attack when I saw her!” Both Y/N and Barry laughed before looking out to the beautiful view of Central City.

“Glad to be back?” Barry’s voice was quiet, hesitant, not sure of her answer. Y/N hummed, nodding before lifted her head to the night sky, shivering as a particularly chilly breeze barreled against them, but for Y/N the chill was easily thwarted as a warm cardigan was draped over her shoulders and she turned to see Barry setting the material over her, his hands warm as they grazed against the bare skin of her biceps and they both felt the same electric current tying them together, “looks like you need it more than I do.”

“No, Barry. What about you?” Y/N asked, concern creasing her eyebrows as she slipped off the cardigan, but Barry was faster and with a blur of movement and lightning, the cardigan was back around her shoulders and his hands clasped around her shoulders, making it impossible for her to shrug it off.

“I can vibrate for warmth remember? I’ll be fine, I’m more worried about you, I know how easy it is for you to get sick.” Y/N smiled at his comment, he worried about her.

“I’m okay, Barry. You don’t need to worry.”

“I always worry, Y/N. Especially about you.” Barry murmured, moving around her so they were facing each other and he sighed.

“Especially me, huh?” Y/N asked, her head drooping, eyes staring at her feet as she shuffled from foot to foot.

“I know you probably don’t believe me, but I do.” Barry’s finger curved underneath her chin and gently lifted her head so their eyes met, “I’ve been wondering, if we hadn’t broken up and we worked everything out, would we be okay? If I hadn’t ignored you and left you for Iris, would things be different? If I had stayed true to you, would you still love me?” 

“There’s no question of still, I never stopped, Barry.” His eyes widened as Y/N spoke, her voice shaky, full of emotion.

“W-what?” 

“I never stopped loving you, Barry. That’s why I always order your favourite pizza, I watch science fiction documentaries even though I fall asleep through them, I go to work thinking of you and the first time you asked me on our first date. Every-time I see the Flash symbol, I smile and I never gave back your periodic table jumper because I still love wearing it and it makes me feel safe.” Y/N inhaled a shaky breath, furiously wiping at the nonstop tears that were constantly rolling down her cheeks. “Christ, I must sound so clingy.” Barry remained silent, further driving her fears home, “I know, Barry. I know this is just guilt and you’re having cold feet against Iris and seeing Savitar and my doppelganger was confusing. I knew my doppelganger was wrong. I fucking  _knew_  it! I’ll just go back home and leave you all alone, I’ve made enough of a fool of myself for one night.” Y/N grounded out, thwarting the sob that threatened to rise, turning abruptly and she started for the exit.

There was a moment of silence before there was a familiar gust of wind just as Barry appeared in front of Y/N in a blur of lightning before his arms wound around her waist and he pulled her flush against his tall, thin body, “B-Barr-” Barry’s lips slid against hers passionately, effectively cutting off her warning.

Y/N gasped, the tears stopped instantly as her lips parted in shock and Barry shamelessly took full advantage of her vulnerability. His lips unfurled and his tongue slid along hers, gliding against each-other in old harmony. Their heaving breaths marrying together amidst the clash of teeth, lips and tongues. There was a jolt of familiar electricity as their skin slipped and touched, one hand clenching at the material at the base of her back as his other hand cradled the back her head, his fingers tangled in her H/C hair.

Y/N whimpered gently, hands slowly coming around to cradle Barry’s face in her palms, embracing him longingly as her fingertips delved in his soft hair before pulling away, their lips parting with a gentle erotic sound and their tongues untangled for Y/N to barely breathe a shaky,  “ _Barry_. .” 

“This is not guilt, do you understand me?” His fingers flexed against the back of her skull, the smooth locks of her hair slipping through his fingers, “none of this is guilt, your feelings are the same as mine; to the point that every night I make sure you’re safe, I’m doubting my life without you. I dream about you, day and night. I miss you with all my heart and if-” Barry clenched his jaw, a stormy expression veiled his features as he continued, “-if Zoom hadn’t interrupted that night, I was going to propose to you.” Y/N stared up at Barry, shock colouring her features as her breath caught in her throat, “I never worked up the courage after that and I was too afraid for you and in turn, I pushed you away from me and then… Iris told me how she felt about me and then everything fell away and I thought my dreams had come true. Little did I know just what a mistake it was.” Barry murmured, his hand sliding from the back of her head to her face, his fingers trailing the smooth skin of her cheek as he sighed, “I never should have left you. I never should have broke you the way I did. I just wish-”

Barry’s sentence was cut short as Y/N yanked him back down and kissed him deeply. Barry didn’t hesitate to curl his arms around her body, pulling Y/N against him once again, having missed the feel of her body against his.

“I love you, Barry. I always have and I always will.” Y/N whispered against his red, wet lips, panting for air as her eyes searched hers, glazing from the pure bliss of having the knowledge that Barry was  _her_ Barry just this one time. Just this last time.

“Y/N…I love you. I love you so, so much. I’m so sorry for not coming to my senses sooner. You’re my forever, my love in all parallels and I’ll keep running forever, but I’ll know I’ll be running home to you.” Barry lifted Y/N high in the air, laughing as she squealed in shock. Her legs instantly curled around his middle as another chilled breeze whipped around them and he brought her tight against his chest, vibrating his body to warm her as their lips married once more as Barry Allen and Y/N Y/L/N rekindled their love.

 _“We try, we may fall but we get up again.  
And we know that our road gets, better with every bend,” _Barry sang sweetly as their foreheads touched, their eyes meeting and never straying, never noticing the soft fall of snow that started to float around them as Y/N gently framed his face with her cold hands but neither paid attention, too entranced with each other to care. __  


 _“So we climb, ever higher.  
Knowing there’s never an end,” _Y/N giggled as Barry started to turn, twirling in circles as the cardigan slipped off her shoulder.

 _“We’ll keep running forever.”_ Barry trilled, smiling up at his beautiful Y/N as the twirling slowly stopped and they just gazed at each other, “and I’ll always run home to you, no matter how far or how wide the universes are, I’ll be there to come home and my home is you.”

“Well. . “ Y/N drawled, a wicked grin curving her lips as her thumb gently stroked the corner of his curling lips, “run, Barry… _run._ ” 

“Gladly.”


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Flash (2014) or anything associated.
> 
> Warnings: The word: shitload and shit but other than that, nothing. Just a lot of family fluff with both Allen families.
> 
> ||Please don’t repost or plagiarise||

“Barry and Nora Allen, I want you down these stairs in  _three_  seconds!” Y/N hollered from her place against the banister of the staircase, her foot tapping dangerously as she rested her hand on her heavily pregnant tummy, her wedding and engagement rings displayed easily.

It had been eleven years since they had gotten back together.

Eleven years since Void Y/N and Savitar had barreled into their lives and left with their baby Thomas and a matchmaking session in their wake.

Now, Y/N was Dr. Allen, the most promising and talented obstetrician of her generation in Central City hospital along with her husband, Barry who was the head of the CSI Department in the CCPD and also Central City’s hero: The Flash.

Married and already having furthered their careers, Y/N and Barry a beautiful baby girl, who was now a four-year-old kindergartner.

Nora, already a very bright child _(thanks to Daddy, Auntie Cait and Uncle Cisco)_ , was following in her father’s nerdy footsteps with his love for science and even giving the other children a demonstration of it at recess  _(which only resulted in a minor explosion of pressured air being released in the sandbox, fortunately no eyes were assaulted with sand considering Nora had already supplied her eager audience with a bunch of 3D glasses, their mouths were another story. Barry had never been more proud of his daughter despite his promises to the minders to lecture her)._  But apart from that, she was a completely normal girl with no sign of the Speed Force in her genes.

Y/N and Barry were counting their lucky stars for that reprieve as there were too many enemies of the Flash that were still at large and neither parent wanted their daughter mixed up in that hectic _(and frankly severely dangerous)_ part of their lives. They were incredibly thankful for the lack of Speed Force energy running through Nora.

With a gust of wind, Barry was right in front of his awaiting wife, his cream cardigan fluttering behind him and his Vans slightly smoking with residual friction, his hair slightly wind-blown as he winked at his wife who was more than done with her husband’s antics.

In his strong arms was their brown-haired, hazel-green eyed daughter, giggling from the after effects of her Daddy’s speed, her white tutu sparkled in a rainbow of colour in the bright afternoon sun. Nora’s Disney princess t-shirt risen above her tummy from Barry’s fingers knotted into the material and her long hair tangled in front of her face, metallic pink leggings twinkling in the light also.

Both had the same, massive grin on their faces, “it was 1.4 seconds if you were wondering.” Barry told his wife cockily, biting his lower lip as his reading glasses slipped down his nose slightly as hazel-green eyes glinted with mischievous intent. Y/N rolled her eyes at him before easily fixing their daughter’s wild mane of chestnut-brown hair, reminiscent of her father. Y/N quickly straightened up both her Allen children  _(because Barry was definitely a child most of the time)_ before giving them a stern glare. “We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago. What did I say about creating a volcanic simulation before we have to be somewhere?”

“Not to do it.” Both Nora and Barry trill monotonously in unison.

“Exactly, so now neither of you are getting dessert when we come home tonight.”

“Mummy~!”

“Y/N~!” Both Barry and Nora moaned in exasperation.

“No! You both know the rules and you both chose to disobey them, my punishment stands.” With that, Y/N whirled away, skirt swishing around with her and she started toward the front door, her bag swaying in the crook of her elbow as she opened the door. Nora barreled out of the house, running to the car with her Captain America backpack and her children’s book of chemistry as she jumped in the car and into her own child seat as gentle, thin arms wrapped around Y/N’s pregnant tummy as Barry’s warm lips pressed the spot behind her ear, his glasses removed, leaving his beautiful hazel eyes clear.

“What about my midnight snacks? Are you going to keep me from those too?” Barry’s hands slowly traveled down to her hips and then to the sides of her thighs.

“Well…” Y/N’s voice wavered softly, “maybe I can just give you a little leniency on those specific snacks. I benefit from those too.”

“Ah~, I see. So when it includes  _your_  needs, it’s perfectly acceptable. Have I got it right?” Barry’s lips slowly made a gentle trail from her collarbone, up the side of her neck and targeted the sensitive spot behind her earlobe.

“Now you’re getting it, baby.” Y/N chuckled, sighing in pleasure as his lips completed their trip multiple times before he slowly pulled away.

“In this instance, I’d demand you take me back to the bedroom and change the schedule from midnight to midday just this once.” Slowly pulling away from Barry, she turned, capturing his cheek in her warm hand, “but we have somewhere to be, Mr. Allen and our baby girl is waiting in the car.” Patting his cheek, she waddled from the driveway to the car. With a gust of wind, Barry was holding the door open for Y/N with a soft grin.

“Tonight then, Mrs. Allen. Our midnight snack will be a three course meal.” With a quick kiss, Barry helped Y/N in before shutting the door and appearing in the driver’s seat, the car rumbling to a start before they pulled away from their home and the Allen family made their way to their destination, listening to Nora’s hypotheses for a better volcano simulation.

(..)

Standing in the middle of the beach with their picnic blanket set out, the Allen family took their seats and started nibbling on the fruit that Y/N had prepared. “You were worried we’d be late? Remember who we’re meeting?”

“Shut up, Barry.”

“What? I’m stating the obvious, honey!”

“You’re gonna get an obvious smack at the back of your head if you keep goin’ the way you are.” Y/N glared at him teasingly before winking.

“Hormones.” Barry murmured, pouting down at his giggling daughter who was wrapped up in her Mummy’s arms. “One minute your Mummy is as sweet and fluffy as a marshmallow, the next she’s ready to bury me in the backyard. I don’t know what to do with your Mummy with anymore, Spark.”

Nora’s laugh was infectious as a portal opened to the side of them, a few meters away. The harsh breeze wafted over them as a group of four made their way into their world. “Mummy, Daddy- who are they?” Nora questioned, looking at her mother and father with a confused expression on her youthful features.

“You’re about to find out, baby.” Y/N smiled down at her daughter as the four shadows grew closer to the blue energy before Void Y/N and Void Barry stepped out of the breach with their two boys on either side. Thomas looked exactly how his father did at eleven-years-old, with a cheeky grin at his parents. They also had another son with his father’s hair and his mother’s E/C eyes, looking the same age as Nora.

“Mummy, Daddy! It’s you!” Nora squealed, bounding out of her Mummy’s arms to see the newcomers. “Wait…Daddy, his face is different.”

“Yeah, Spark. You remember how Uncle Cisco was talking about the other versions of Mummy and Daddy in the different worlds?” Barry asked Nora as he helped Y/N up slowly, his hand caressing her swollen belly as she shakily got to her feet, holding onto Barry’s hand to steady herself.

“Yeah.” Nora answered, trying to remember Cisco’s words.

“These are our-”

“Doppelgangers.” Nora answered, much to her parents surprise as she looked up at them, “what?” She questioned innocently, “Auntie Cait taught me that word.”

“Of course she did.” Barry murmured exhaustedly. No matter how many times he told his coworkers/best friends to slow down on teaching Nora so many complicated terms and things a kindergartner  _shouldn’t_  know, they had never lightened their knowledge around her; much to his chagrin.

“Yeah, baby. They’re our doppelgangers, but not every version of us is the same. Remember that, sweetie.” Y/N smiled down at Nora approvingly before both parents took her hands and they walked to their doppelgangers who were preoccupied with their children.

“Okay, you two, no funny business.” Void Y/N warned her kids playfully yet sternly. “Tommy, no showing off by running on water and Grant, no sand tornadoes. It took me  _two weeks_  to get the sand out of my ears last time.

Both Thomas and Grant snickered but nodded in acquisition as Void Barry slung one arm over Tommy’s shoulders and Void Y/N wrapped her arms around Grant’s as they met their Earth 1 counterparts halfway; the exact same large smiles on the identical couples faces.

“It’s been eleven years-” Y/N started.

“And we still look damn good!” Void Y/N ended as both women cackled with laughter before meeting in a tight hug before gushing over E1 Y/N’s  unborn child.

Both Barry’s shook hands, smiling brightly. “Lookin’ good,  _Barry_.” Earth 1 Barry grinned, no animosity held between either Barry after eleven years of peaceful coexistence.

“Well, for what it’s worth, you’re not looking bad yourself, Barry.” Void Barry chuckled as his Earth 1 original pulled him in for a hug, both men patting their twins backs before parting as did both Y/N’s.

“Well, let’s start the introductions.” Barry grinned, one arm slung over his pregnant wife’s shoulders and his hand curled over Nora’s shoulder. “I’m Earth 1’s Barry Allen, this is Earth 1’s Y/N and this is our beautiful daughter: Nora Caitlin.”

“Hello. . “ Nora partially hid behind her Daddy’s legs, eyeing the familiar strangers in front of her.

Void Barry took hold of his beautiful wife and waved his two sons over. “Well, as most of you know, I’m Barry Allen from Void Earth and this is my gorgeous wife, Y/N and our two sons, Thomas Joseph and Grant Sebastian.”

E1 Barry and Y/N smiled brightly when they watched both boys smile brightly. “Wow. .” Their eyes watched Thomas, the last they saw of him was when he was a newborn, delivered by both Caitlin and Y/N and now here he was in front of them, all grown up.

“Grant’s our resident little scientist in the family. He has an obsession with explosions for some reason. I wonder where he got that from.” Void Y/N quipped sarcastically, turning her eyes to her husband who looked away, looking sheepish.

“Sorry, honey.” All four identical adults shared a laugh.

“Hey, baby-girl, maybe you can tell Grant what you did in kinder-” Barry’s sentence paused as he looked down to his frightened daughter, staring at his time remnant with unease in her eyes. “Nora?”

Void Barry’s expression softened as he slowly bent down, lifting his sandy brown khaki pant legs as he crouched so he was at Nora’s level, the sun illuminated every feature of Barry’s face including the unsightly burn marks and his sightless pebbled eye that unsettled young Nora.

“Hello, Nora.” Barry murmured softly, ‘there’s no need to be afraid of me, sweetheart.”

“But they’re scary.” Nora whimpered, her eyes glued to the burns that marred the left side of his face as Barry chuckled at her bold words as he stopped the Earth 1 couple from lecturing their daughter about the use of manners and thinking before she spoke.

“Hey!” Thomas and Grant were quick to defend their father.

“Enough.” Void Y/N warned her sons sternly, giving them a motherly glare for good measure before turning back to Nora, her cotton cream dress folding against the sand as she crouched down, softening her voice. “Don’t pay them any mind, munchkin. They’re just very protective of their Daddy.” Nora nodded shyly, her eyes flicking from the former God of Speed back to her Mummy’s doppelganger. “So you’re scared of Barry’s burns, hmm?” Y/N gently caressed the mottled skin on the left side of her Barry’s face as she kept her eyes on Nora. His eyes fluttered closed, relishing her sweet touch as Nora nodded softly; her eyebrows creasing in worry. “Y’know, I was scared of his burns too when I first met him.”

“You were?” Nora asked, hazel-green eyes wide as she stared at Void Y/N who nodded.

“Mm-hmm, I was very afraid of him at first. He wasn’t in a very good place in his mind at the time and he was very mean to everyone.” Void Barry sighed, looking down in shame at those tainted memories but listened to his wife, who wisely left out the parts of him being hellbent on being Savitar: The God of Speed and killing her Dad and his ex-fianceé and taking over the world.

“How did you stop being scared?” Nora questioned.

Void Y/N smiled reminiscently, “well, that’s easy!” She giggled, “when he smiled at me.”

“Huh?” Nora hummed, confused.

A soft smile played upon Void Barry’s lips as both Earth 1 Barry and Y/N looked to each other, a knowing grin curling their lips.

“Y’see,” Void Y/N leaned in, looking around conspiratorially, like she was going to reveal a high priority government secret with her doppelganger’s daughter. Nora couldn’t help but lean in, eyes alight with wonder and curiosity, “there’s a very special smile that my husband can do that can instantly stop you from feeling afraid of anything. It’s a very secret smile so you have to be extra polite if you want to see it. Do you wanna see his special smile?”

“Yes, please!” Nora bounced on her feet excitedly, turning to Void Barry who heaved out a sigh, making a show of being exhausted.

“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t think I can reveal the secret.” He shook his head tragically.

“C’mon, Dad! Show her the smile!” Tommy grinned as Grant nodded, giggling.

“Yeah, Daddy!”

“Now I wanna see this special smile.” E1 Barry grinned as his wife nodded in agreement.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Void Barry shook his head, looking to his wife and Nora, the latter giving him the cutest puppy-dog eyes he had ever experienced as Void Y/N winked at him.

 _“You’re welcome, baby._ ” She mouthed before slowly rising from her crouch to rejoin her sons and made her way to her unbiological twin.

Void Barry turned to look at Nora who was staring at him without any ounce of the fear she had been experiencing beforehand. “Okay, I will show you on one condition.”

“What is it?” Nora asked, practically trembling with excitement.

“Whenever you see someone who’s like me or someone who is different, never judge them for how they look, okay munchkin? Because nothing but what’s in here, matters.” Void Barry gently pressed his finger to her chest, over her heart, “remember that, okay?”

Nora nodded in agreement, “okay.” She whispered, hazel green eyes hard with determination before her entire expression melted into one of pure awe as Void Barry showed her his ‘secret’ smile, lips parted to show white teeth, eyes crinkled, cheeks pulled up and lips curled into a beautiful, pure  _Barry Allen_  smile.

“Atta girl.”

“Daddy! Daddy! He has your secret smile too!”

“I thought he might, Spark.”

Void Y/N smiled down at her husband before looking up with a sparkle in her eyes, “so,” she lifted up her own picnic basket, “who’s ready to eat?!”

(..)

After feasting on the delicious meals crafted by both Allen wives, everyone split to do their own thing, leaving both Barry’s lounging on the picnic basket, lazily picking at a group of grapes off their stems and gorging themselves on the leftovers.

“So, two speedster sons? Can’t be easy.” Earth 1 Barry commented, swallowing a portion of grape and cheese while watching Tommy, Grant and Nora make sandcastles not too far away from them.

“It’s not. They run around everywhere at top-speed. I’m just glad I’m faster than them for the time being.” Void Barry sighed, gesturing with a cube of cheese in his fingers, “but Y/N can stop them with just one word. It’s a sight to behold.” His lips curled into a gentle smile as he watched his sons before popping the cube in his mouth, “and what about Nora?”

“We were lucky. She didn’t inherit my speed which in this Earth, it’s a good thing; too many enemies of the Flash and if there was another speedster running around, theories might arise and I’d never forgive myself if Nora or Y/N were targeted as a result.” Barry sighed, taking a long draught of his homemade lemonade.

“Then it was good thing that I never decided to pursue the same heroic life choices my original has kept up with all these years.” Void Barry commented, sipping at his peach iced tea that he sneakily sped into Central City to purchase.

“It’s actually been pretty quiet these past few years, so I can’t complain much.” E1 Barry shrugged his shoulders before asking, “so what did you decide to do in your Earth?”

Screwing the cap on his tea with long, deft fingers, it took a moment for Barry to gather his thoughts before he started to speak. “It took a long time for me to decide what I wanted out of the new, carefree life Y/N and I just started together now that there wasn’t a paradox coming at me full force.” Void Barry sighed, eyebrows creasing as he lost himself in his thoughts, eyes glassy as he stared up at the intense blue sky, “I started off with odd jobs to help Y/N out with the finances and I got pretty good at it but I quickly realized it wasn’t enough to help out as much as I wanted, especially with Tommy as a newborn. I decided to go back to my old roots. After a shitload of forgery, I got a job as a forensic scientist in our city’s police department. Shortly after my third year, I was promoted as head of the department. I’m sure you are too,” Earth 1 Barry scratched the back of his head, chuckling at his time-remnants sharp observational skills, “after that, I trained a few rookies here and there. Then I surmised that maybe being a teacher might be better for me.” Void Barry sighed gently, “I’m now a professor in the science department. Forensic science to be more accurate.”

“I’m happy for you. You’ve got yourself sorted, you have a beautiful family and I’m sure, a wonderful home.” E1 Barry complimented, a grin overtaking his features, “I have to ask,” he hesitated slightly, hazel-green eyes looking over his time-remnant before Void Barry’s gesture to continue, “are you alright with being Barry again?”

That question took Void Barry’s breath away, a small sniffle-laugh escaping as his fingers gently rubbed his chin in contemplation, “when I first met Y/N, I would demand that she call me Savitar considering at the time I was too warped in my own ideas that being you was my worst nightmare.” He explained as E1 Barry nodded for him to continue, “she outright refused to call me Savitar and instead adopted her nickname of  _‘Cheese Face’_ until I told her what my name used to be.” Both Barry’s chuckled as they turned their gaze to their wives that walked along the beach, the tide washing over their bare feet as they conversed back and forth. “Her vow at our wedding ceremony was to always remind me of who I am and to always be my side to do so.” Void Barry smiled reminiscently before popping another grape in his mouth as an excuse to collect his thoughts and continue, “When Tommy was born, I found myself slowly getting back into the swing of things as Barry Allen instead of Savitar. It was so much better being Barry when I had Y/N and my son and everything flowed together and I’ve been Barry ever since,”

E1 Barry nodded, ripping his eyes from his beautiful wife before turning to look at himself, “I’m glad you were able to get your happy ending.”

Mismatched eyes met with familiar hazel green, “and you too, brother. I’m glad you took the risk and reconciled with Y/N instead of staying with Iris.”

“Well, when I’m right. . I’m right.” Both Barry’s chuckled before turning their attention back to their children and wives respectively, “I’ve never been happier.”

“I hear you.” Void and E1 Barry took a long drink of their respective beverages before going back to idle chatter about their families.

Void Y/N walked along the beach with her E1 doppelganger next to her as they chatted about their lives, “y’know what’s crazy?” She asked, twirling her wedding ring around her finger.

“What?” E1 Y/N asked as a soft, content smile curled her lips up as Void Y/N chuckled reminiscently.

“We’re all here because I went into labour eleven years ago with my first son in what was probably, the worst timing in history.” Y/N chortled as E1 Y/N joined in.

“Oh my God, you’re so right. The amount of trouble we went through, the walls and security nets we put up, only to crumble and fall at Star Labs’ rooftop. I wouldn’t change it for any of the worlds.” E1 Y/N looked up to the sky, her hands gently running over her pregnant belly that contained her child  that would be coming in the next few weeks.

“Neither would I.” Void Y/N agreed as both women eyed their Allen’s sitting together, attacking the food that both Barry’s had sped over for their hungry families, “c’mon, let’s go get some before my sons  _devour_  it all.”

“They’ll have to fight a pregnant woman and I don’t think they’re ready for the nightmare they’re about to face.” E1 Y/N cracked her knuckles jokingly as both women shared a laugh.

Void Y/N ran up ahead as E1 Y/N waddled behind her before stopping and she bent slightly, rubbing her swollen stomach, groaning in discomfort. “Honey, are you okay?” Barry piped up as all Allen’s had their eyes on the groaning woman. Barry didn’t move from his place considering it was probably  _Braxton Hicks_ contractions as Void Y/N knelt behind her husband, her arms snaking around his shoulders as he pet her hands, holding onto them.

“G-guys. .” E1 Y/N shakily murmured, looking down. All eyes followed, only to see a growing dark puddle in the sand between her bare feet, all manner of hazel green and E/C eyes widened. “I. . I-I think I’m going into labour.” Her body started to vibrate, the image of E1 Y/N blurry, the complete same visage as Void Y/N.

 _“Oh, shit.”_  E1 Barry, Void Barry and Void Y/N spoke in unison before looking at each other, panicked,  _“not again!”_


End file.
